Talk:Bionicle: Avenge for the Fallen
Dunno if we're supposed to edit main pages, but here's some editing for this, mainly grammar correction. Bohrok-Kal Saga Introduction The island of Mata Nui is shown. The camera rolls in slowly, towards the center of the volcano. Then, the camera switches toward a dark cavern. No source of light is inside. A dark silhouette, strong, tall, powerful, can be seen in the center. The being turns around, and then suddenly opens his red, slender eyes. The view switches toward Le-Koro, as Le-Matoran are repairing damages. MATAU busily commands them. TERIDAX’S VOICE begins. TERRIDAX’S VOICE: The Toa… have stopped the Bohrok swarm’s destruction… as it was foreseen. Unfortunately for them… Camera switches back, TERIDAX’S SILHOUETTE forms a fist, crushing the stone in it. His long red eyes narrow. TERIDAX’S VOICE: ...stopping the Bohrok swarm hasn't helped them.... It will only bring more shadows to the island of Mata Nui... and their personal doom. TERIDAX’S SILHOUETTE turns around, facing a wall. On the wall is a giant Kanohi Hau symbol. TERIDAX’S VOICE: The Matoran will sing of the heroic deeds of the Toa and their triumph against the swarm, but very soon, yes, very soon, they will see how their heroes' spirit can be shattered by my servants. It is time to summon the swarm's elite, the guardians of my dear brother’s slumber. They shall avenge the defeat of their brothers and the two queens of their swarms… TERIDAX’S SILHOUETTE reaches his hands out and then gently touches the giant Kanohi Hau. His red eyes blinks and narrows. TERIDAX’S VOICE: And you, my almighty brother, ruler of the universe, do not fear. I will make sure no one above us disturbs your sleep. No Matoran, no Toa, just the two of us. And all things will be… like how it used to be… the time before time. TERIDAX’S SILHOUETTE walks away from the Kanohi Hau, leaving the Hau in the darkness. The camera slowly fades away. Replaced is an ancient cave. Six ball-like shadowy figures (BOHROK-KAL) are circled around a wall. On the wall there are six carvings which resembles the six Toa Nuva. Nuhvok-Kal: The time has come to avenge the lost. The queens need us. Gahlok-Kal: Indeed. But the Toa Nuva would stand before us. We have to eliminate them to achieve our goal. Tahnok-Kal: Never fear, my brothers. I’ve discovered a plan to extinguish the Toa’s power… The Bohrok-Kal closes in. After a few seconds, a murmur of excitement can be heard. Lehvak-Kal: Then it’s time. Time to avenge our brothers — Pahrak-Kal: - and return our queens from the hands of the Toa. Pahrak-Kal aims his shield at the carvings and then burns a new sign: Kal on the six Toa Nuva figures. Tahnok-Kal: Very well. It’s time. Camera zooms out slowly, as the six Bohrok-Kal steps out from the cave into the jungle, going into different directions. The Camera focuses on Lehvak-Kal, as Lehvak-Kal goes toward the camera as if it’s running toward it. Then the view blacks out, only leaving a “tattoo” of the Kal’s symbol. Epic music plays, as the title: BIONICLE: THE KAL SAGA appears below the symbol. Jalaguy 16:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC)